Deliver Me
by Barbelo
Summary: A songfic about Ivan's musings while he is lying in Robin's (Isaac's) arms. RobinXIvan. shonen-ai warning.


_**Since this is my first fic, I decided I'd make it something simple, hence a songfic. Shonen-ai warning. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review please.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Golden Sun characters, they belong to Camelot. The lyrics are from the beautiful Sarah Brightman's Deliver Me._**

**_Dedication: Many many thanks to Datenma-sama for getting me hooked on RobinXIvan. _**

**_Deliver me out of my sadness_**

_Deliver me from all of the madness_

It had been a long journey, Ivan thought, as he lay awake curled up in Robin's embrace. The pain and the struggle rose up fresh and raw in his mind, but his anguish soon subsided when he realized that it was no more than a memory, a memory he would leave behind as his love for Robin grew to eventually replace it. He no longer felt like he needed to suppress the gut-wrenching fear and torment he had held inside since the first battle on the Mercury lighthouse aerie and after he had almost lost Robin in Jupiter lighthouse, so he let them slowly drain out of him. Oddly, it seemed to him that the emotions were being drawn into Robin. It was as if Robin was protecting him from their edge. Ivan smiled lovingly and tucked his head under Robin's chin.

_Deliver me, courage to guide me_

_Deliver me, strength from inside me_

From this position, he could hear the strong, steady beating of Robin's heart, and he fell into the safety that sound provided. He had nothing to fear with Robin by his side. It struck him that Robin's presence could make him as strong in some situations as it made him weak in others. He would not have made it through their arduous trek had it not been for the courage and confidence he drew from Robin. He would have never thought he could fight as hard as he did, kill in self-defense, or survive being bruised, broken, beaten, and bleeding, but he had, and he owed it all to Robin who had never doubted Ivan for a second and who had come through for him time and time again.

_All of my life, I've been in hiding,_

_Wishing there was someone just like you_

His thoughts drifted back to the life he left behind in Kalay. There, even the man he considered closest to him, Lord Hammet, thought of him as a freak. He had been feared and avoided like the plague. How he had wished for someone who understood him, someone who cared!

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you,_

_I know that you're the one to pull me through_

He had never belonged in Kalay, and he had given it up without a second thought to be with Robin, and his choice felt like coming home. Robin had been the only one who had agreed to help him in Vault after his own clan had abandoned him there and had even agreed to put his quest on hold and his life on the line to rescue Lord Hammet. Robin not only accepted him but also loved him unconditionally and stood by him through joy, sorrow, loneliness, and despair. He belonged nowhere but in Robin's arms.

_Deliver me, loving and caring_

_Deliver me, giving and sharing_

_Deliver me, cross that I'm bearing_

Robin had never failed to make him feel special and wanted no matter the circumstances. He thought back to Contigo after Jupiter lighthouse, the events that ensued, and the way Robin had served him breakfast in bed despite the fact that he had not fully recovered from his injuries and was in very bad shape because Ivan was feeling depressed. He had even hidden a red rose beneath the tray. Ivan had been moved to tears, and, well... he blushed at the memory of the first kiss they had shared. It hadn't been hard for him to turn his back on Kalay, but Robin actually had a home to return to and family and friends who loved him, and yet, he had chosen him over all that and had left it all behind for him. What had he done to deserve that?

_All of my life, I've been in hiding,_

_Wishing there was someone just like you_

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you,_

_I know that you're the one to pull me through_

_Oh, deliver me, deliver me_

_Won't you deliver me?_

He felt Robin's arms tighten gently around him. He looked up and found that Robin was still sound asleep. He felt such an exquisitely painful, all-consuming surge of love and gratitude that he could not help but shed a sparkling tear of joy. He snuggled closer still to Robin and fell gently into a deep sleep with a smile on his face. Robin had given his answer...

Fin


End file.
